I'm not going anywhere
by judjolie
Summary: It's set after Bosco shot Dante, saving Emily...Bosco and Faith story


I'm not going anywhere.

It's been a while but I've written another fanfic. I hope you'll all like it

It was a cold and rainy evening. Early in the evening Faith's apartment had been a crime scene. There was still some yellow crime scene tape on the door, the apartment was still a mess but they were able to spend the night, if they wanted which they did.

She had been tossing and turning all night. The words 'when did you stop believing in me kept wondering through her mind'. She felt sick to her stomach when she thought off what she had done. She doubted the one person who had always been there for her. The one person she was always able to trust. She sat up straight and looked at the rain with Bosco still wandering in her mind.

"You should go to him." Faith turned her head and saw her daughter standing in the doorway. She smiled.

"I don't think it would be a good idea to leave you alone right now."

"Mam, please, I'll be fine but you won't if you don't go and talk to him. I don't know what happened between the two of you but I can see that you miss him and I'm one hundred percent sure, he misses you too." Emily's comment made Faith smile. She did miss him more than anything in the world. "Get dressed" Emily said in a firm voice with made Faith smiled yet again. She got up out of bed, took a quick shower and got dressed.

"Emily?" her daughter appeared from behind. "Thank you" Faith gave her daughter a big hug and left for Bosco's apartment.

'Again nothing on the tv, I wonder why I even bother' Bosco thought to himself, while sipping a beer. He couldn't sleep as well. He had been thinking of Faith all night and the night before and the night before that,… He just couldn't believe how his best friend could sell him out like that, cause that's what she did. He didn't want to see if from her perspective, only his mattered. All those years she stood by him unconditionally, all those months in the hospital, she never gave up hope but now.

Knock knock

"Who is it?" He slowly got up and rested his hand on the doorknob.

"It's me Faith." She said nervously.

"What do you want?"

"I just want to talk to you for a minute." A minute of silence followed. "Bosco, I just want to talk and apologize. Open up" Faith heard a key turning and the door opened. "hey" she said in a soft, compassionate voice." Bosco gestured she could come in.

"Want a beer?"

"No, thanks." Faith took a seat next to him and began to talk.

"I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry." Faith felt her eyes getting teary. She knew she could never say of show how much she regretted what she had done. She could see the pain in his eyes, the pain she caused. After everything he had been through, she failed him.

"Why Faith, just tell me why."

"When I made detective I didn't want to accept it. I wanted to wait till you got back, so we could roll in 55david again, together. Sully said you'd never back and with everything going on with Fred and the custody hearing…I had no choice but to accept it."

Faith still could bring herself up to look him in the eye, so she kept looking down and nervously played with her key.

"When you told me you'd be back on the job my heart stopped. I was… I am afraid you'll get hurt especially when you told me your aim was off. I was also afraid you'd get some else hurt because of your eye. It would break you. I.. should have believed you. There's no excuse for what I've done. I don't want to lose you." She could fight back the tears anymore, she wasn't the only one. Tears started to roll down Bosco's cheeks. He quickly wiped them away and put his arm around Faith, trying to comfort her.

"In the hospital I swore that if you came through I would never let you get hurt again. And I…I.."

"It's okay Faith, it's okay."

Faith let her head rest on his shoulder while he rubbed her back. She kissed his wounded cheek which wasn't covered with a bandage. Bosco quickly pulled away and placed his hand on his wound.

Now it was Faith's turn to say it was okay and is was. She placed her hand on his and slowly she 'removed' his hand from his cheek, while looking in his eyes. Bosco swallowed, his heart beaded faster. She smiled at his and kissed his cheek again. Bosco closed his eyes for a few seconds, then he looked right back at Faith. "What" He said in a soft insecure voice.

"Ssttt" Faith answered, then she kissed him on the lips. A soft but passionate kiss. The passionate kiss quickly ended in bed.

Faith was half a sleep, resting her head on his chest, feeling safe in her best friend's arms. Bosco on the other hand was wide awake. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this way, this good. "What now" He asked Faith

"I don't expect anything from you Bosco"

"Faith" He turned now facing her. His hand rubbing her cheek, a kiss on her mouth followed "I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
